Light in Darkness
by xLeah.Lyricx
Summary: Twin sisters, Artemis & Alicia Collamore go to attend Cross Academy, a school with both vampires and humans. Being vampires, they attend the night classes with Kaname and Zero, vampires who saved their lives when they first arrived at the acedamy.


Authors Note: Squee! Im back! With our second story. My friend Tattors, her nick name i gave birth to xD, Is writeing this story and she writes the most awesomest stories ever! I help give her ideas though . ;; Anyways! R&R! No flames please! n.n

* * *

_**A Light In Darkness**_

_**Chapter One**_

_**Shadows in the Dark **_

The night was cold, and blindingly dark. The skies, swollen with thich gray clouds, smothering the once blue clear sky. The streets and sidewalk pavment were slippery and wet, a river if water flowing down the gutters. Through the hard pouring rain, two girls ran for their lives, splashing up water as they ran against their already damp clothes. Holding their bags over their faces wasn't helping much from the rain, and their faces were as wet if they hadn't been trying to block off the rain.

"Alicia! Hurry, run faster!" the girl with hip long, jet black hair yelled, reaching her long arm behind her. A pale hand slinking around hers.

"I'm trying Artemis, but you're running much too fast!" The girl with shoulder lengthed, blond hair yelled. A figure was gaining up on them, but they turned a sharp corner.

"The schools just up ahead sister! We're almost there, don't stop!" Artemis yelled. They quickly flailed across the street, jumping over a small blue truck in the way of the school gates. Artemis reached for the gates, and ripped them open, letting Alicia in before her. Alicia stumbled forward, and turned to her sister, seeing the figure right behind her reaching for Artemis.

"Artemis, behind you!" Alicia screamed in horror.

The figure grabbed Artemis's arm, and flung her across the street, making her roll thrice, and slam into a mailbox. Alicia screamed and dropped her bag, watching the figure waltz across the street. Artemis hunched over on her hands and knees, coughing up thick amounts of blood. The figure looked down to her.

Alicia flung at the figure, jumping on it's back, wrapping her arms around it's neck. The figure growled, and slammed it's back against a buildings wall, making Alicia scream once again, and lose her breath. Alicia slunk slowly to the ground, desperately trying to get her breath back. The figure returned it's gaze to Artemis, and grabbed her by her long silky black hair.

Before the figure could do anything more to the girls, a gun shot was heard, and screechy cries from the figure echoed through the pounding rain. The figure dropped Artemis into the street, and fell to it's knees, wailing in pain. Several foot steps were also heard through the wet street, and yet another bullet was shot. The figure screeched again, and fell completely to the ground, disapearing into the wind.

Artemis stood up, and quickly ran to her sister. Alicia had gained her breath back, and hugged Artemis. Artemis turned her icey blue eyes to whom had saved them, seeing a tall boy with silver hair, and a strange tattoo on his neck. He had a very cold stare, but in his left hand was a gun. Artemis smiled, and stood up quickly.

"You--you saved us! Thank you so much..." Artemis said, quickly walking over to the boy. Behind the boy was another, just as tall, but with longer brown hair. He smiled, but the silver haired gunner merely stared.

"Yeah." The silver haired boy said.

"Pardon, but, it seems like you two girls are the new students to our school?" The brown haired boy finally spoke, taking a step forward. He smiled softly at Artemis as Alicia stepped beside her.

"Yes. . .We are, but that vampire was chasing us, and we really don't know why." Artemis said.

"You're not human, I presume?" The brown haired boy said. The gunner stood quietly behind him as they conversized, "But, we can talk inside, it's raining pretty hard."

Alicia ran ahead, passing the gates and retreving her bag from the ground. She mumbled to herself and dusted it off. Artemis and the two boys walked past the gates as well, and entered the large court yard. The skies seemed to just be getting darker, so they quickly entered two double doors. Inside was warm and bright, but no one in sight. Small couches scattered across the room, and a large, crystalized chandalier hung from the tall ceiling. Artemis and Alicia walked over to one of the couches and sat down, setting their bags on the red carpet.

"My name is kaname." The brown haired boy said kindly, sitting on a small chair beside the couch, "And this is zero." He gestured his hand in the silver haired boys direction, "So, vampires?" Kaname asked.

"Yes. We're both purebloods--" Artemis was interupted as kaname gaped.

"Really? Wow, so rare. I'm a pure blood also, the only one at this school that is, before you came here." He smiled.

Artemis cleared her throat, and looked to zero. He was looking the other way, so she looked back to kaname. "Thank you both. . .but can we please get our room? We've been running and screaming for an hour." She laughed.

"Oh, yes of course." He said, standing up and directing the to the staircase. They all decended the stair case, and walked down the right hall. At the very end on the right, kaname opened a door.

"Here is both of yours room. We'll see you tomorrow. You're in the night class, class starts at sundown." Kaname smiled as Artemis and Alicia entered the room. He closed the door, and Alicia immeadiatly jumped on the bed closest to the window. She smiled, and burried her face into the pillow.

"I can't believe we're really here." Alicia said joyfully, stretching her legs over the deep blue comforters. Artemis smiled and took her place on the velvet colored bed, dropping her bag on the carpet.

As pure blood vampires, most of their lives they weren't able to attend anything that involved humans. Their parents we protective, and never let them associate with humans. Artemis and Alicia were both twins, born on December 7th. Artemis was more of the talkative one, and mostly spoke for Alicia at first encounters. Artemis always had very long, hip low black hair and icey blue eyes, onces she shared with Alicia. Her body type was rather small and petite, as of Alicias.

Alicia had shoulder lengthed blond hair, and the same icey blue eyes. Her body type was small and petite as well, and she was more of the quiet type. Only at first, as she got to know a person, the more she would talk. Her and her sister were and always are together, never leaving ones side.

Artemis looked at the desk clock. 2:45 in the morning.

"It's so early. Why are we not in school now? Aren't we in night class?" Artemis groaned, flinging herself back onto her bed. Alicia giggled and rolled on her side to face Artemis.

"We're newbies, be patient, we probably don't start on the first day. And seeing to as we were CHASED here, Kaname might have thought it'd be nice to give us a rest."

Artemis closed her eyes and layed her head against the large white pillow. Sleeping at night wasn't a normal thing for them, but seeing to as they ran the whole way here, it seemed nice. They both fell asleep within the hour, while it still rained violently, hearing nothing but the wind and rain drops beating against the window.


End file.
